Shikudari Izuko
by Hazuko-Chan
Summary: What happens when you get a 19 year old girl that has everything takin away from her,and is never going to be able to love again because of her father.Well just throw in her brainiac roommate,two guys she meets out of no where,some zombies,&find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**(SasuXOC/NaruxSaku)**_

Hello everyone! It's Nane here to tell you this is my first story and this is basically  
an introduction of my each line every seven paragraphs will be  
to represent a new page,just like a real chapter book:)  
I hope you enjoy it,because it's going to be an adventure! Review Please.

* * *

Chapter l:Let's get ready to kick some dead ass.

**__**She lays on the queen sized bed. Replaying that heart breaking image of her  
fiance turning into one of _them_. She squeezes the jade green silk sheets that  
are hugging her hour glass figure. Her right fore arm blocking her eyes from the  
bright sun light spreading through the window._'Why. Why did it have to be him?'.  
_Memories started to flood into her mind."Hazuko!Get up,it's already One in the  
afternoon!" The female known as Hazuko,is interrupted from her thoughts as her  
pink-haired room mate bothers her yet again."Are you awake yet?" The  
annoyance hollers behind Hazuko's bedroom door again.

Hazuko sighs knowing she's not able to go back to sleep anyways and answers,  
"Yes Sakura,I'm up already!"."Okay good,cause I made lunch!It's  
going to be on the kitchen counter okay?".Hazuko's stomach churns as she thinks  
about eating the deadly poison Sakura calls food,and what happened last time  
she ate it.

She shivered at the thought"Thanks.","No problem! I'm going to go  
ahead and load the car!Get ready and make sure you get extra ammo!'.  
"Yeah,Yeah I know.",Sakura may be smart,but her cooking was awfully deadly.  
Hazuko pulled the silky covers off of her sun kissed body,  
and ruffled her midnight purple Hair that spiked at the edge of her neck.

Rubbed her deep dark lavender almond shaped eyes,and roared a loud yawn.  
As she got up,she noticed her headache that began to form. She shook off the  
pain and got out of the room to step on a flat escalator like floor."Kitchen."  
she stated,activating the escalator floor to move towards the kitchen.

It was not installed just so the two girls didn't have to walk and be lazy.  
It was installed by Sakura,since the house had so many rooms,floors,and  
It would just be easier to say where you wanted and go to where you wanted,  
instead of using a map.

Once in her destination,Hazuko got off and decided to throw the poison-i mean  
food into the trash,and make her own meal that was breakfast,since it was her  
favorite meal of the day after all that she missed. A nice plate full of two blueberry  
waffles,two crisp bacon strips,a bowl of chopped strawberry and bananas,toast,  
along with some nice fresh cup of mango juice was ravished by a now full  
Hazuko. She let out a quiet,light- hearted laugh as she knew she made the right choice  
of cooking for herself.

* * *

After a nice warm shower to clear all negative thoughts,she got dressed.  
A simple coal black tank top with Pure red splatters on it in all directions made it  
look like blood. She slipped on semi baggy forest green capris with pockets on  
each side of the leg. Her shiny black army boots rested on her size nine feet while  
the end of her capris were tucked in the boots. Of course her hunting gear would  
not be complete without her black fingerless biker gloves,chains that were put into the back and  
front pockets of her capris,making a 'U' on her sides,a leather jacket that stopped at her  
waist decorated with lots of metal buttons and pockets,and finnaly,a big,black,loose belt  
known as her wepons hoilster slung around her hour glass figure.

She loaded her guns,shined them and laid them in their correct holster place.  
A black headband was tied around her forehead._'Don't worry Michiyo. I'll find a cure.'.  
_In an instant Hazuko's head was aching again. She popped in some pain killers and went on.

But,flash backs were coming left and right. The room started to spin. Her eye sight was  
getting blurry again._'What's with these flash backs? Please make them stop.'_ she  
begged. Her head was pounding. It was like someone was banging on drums,  
while drilling her skull. The nineteen year old rested on a wall for a few minutes.

Images were coming out of no light started to speed past her  
confused filled of a sudden the pain simply dissolved.  
The young female shook her head,and forgot about what had  
happened. Afterwards Hazuko left her room,and ended up in the garage to find  
Sakura done packing,already wearing her gear.

A red headband was attached to her fore head. Red choker on her neck.  
She Had a White Tube top with pink blossom patterns growing all around her shirt.  
White fingerless biker gloves were slipped on her hands. Black shorts  
that went to the middle of her thighs had multiple pockets too. She wore  
Block combat boots as well with white knee high socks. And lastly she had  
Red suspenders with gun holsters attached. Borrowed from Hazuko of course.

They nodded at each other and got into their shiny, kick ass navy  
blue jeep wrangler that was sealed by metal windows,packed with armor and needs.  
Hazuko got into the drivers seat, Sakura in the passengers .The eager driver turned  
on Izoku (survivor),the car,to hear the nicely renewed engine purr. She backed up,closed  
the garage and pressed a button that put the house in lock down,making it  
invisable as well.

"Ready to Kick the dead's ass Hazuko?" Sakura asked playfully.  
Hazuko Tightened her headband,and a dangerous smirk spread on her soft  
face. A dark chuckle erupting from her peach lips."Heh, more then you know.".  
Sakura smirked as well,locked and loaded. As Hazuko drove at least one hundred  
miles an hour,Sakura yelled "Let's kick some zombie ass! WOOHOO!".

* * *

Sooo,how'd I do? You guys like it so far? Hope you do:)  
I don't like sakura all too much in 'NARUTO',but I made her  
likable my way;)

DISCLAIMER:I do not own NARUTO only the OC's and the you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ll:What may become.

"God dammit Sakura! I told you it was on your left!" I yelled,grabbing my wounded arm.  
"I'm sorry! Hiya!" She screamed knocking the moaning dead beast straight in the head.I turned around grabbing my two twin semi auto guns and shot ten in a row aiming for the head."This way!".We turned around the corner of the abandoned building and saw a young girl.

I pointed my guns straight at her getting prepared,in case she was one of did the same."Hello? Are you hurt?" Sakura asked. No answer. I got irritated,so I asked this time," Hey!you okay? We're here to help you.".The young girl turned around slowly and creepily I might add.

I stared at her,still pointing my guns at her if she tried to try ...she was so adorable it kinda scared appeared to be seven,around 4'll with short black hair in low pig wore a bright yellow ruffled dress that was shreaded on the bottom and splattered with little spots of dark red pale little hands were shaking as fear was shown in her ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a little yellow collar around her fragile neck.

What happened to her?

I searched for any signs if she'd been bitten,but I didn't see any bite ,that didn't stop me from being curious about her. Sakura started to slowly move towards her."Sakura,don't-","Shh." She interrupted me. I just glared at her,and let her continue.

"What's your name? Are you hurt?" The pink haired nineteen year old Sakura came a few inches closer to the kid,she just backed away,careful not to get close,as if we were mind was starting to wonder why this little girl was alone.I looked around when I heard dead and aching moans on the floor above.

"Sakura hurry up,there's more of them." I Sakura cautiously got closer,the little one flinched."Please leave me alone.I'm begging you."The young girl squealed."Why? What happened?" I asked sternly."I don't want to hurt you please go away." She warned.

Sakura just kept getting closer,I knew something was gonna happen.  
"We have to ."I demanded turned to me with worry in her emerald eyes. "But,Hazuko we can't leave her.".  
"You don't understand,we have to leave they're all over the place. We have to get anything that's going to be helpful to us,and leave." I told her. Just as She was going to argue,I noticed the girl hissing. When I faced her,I saw the back of her ear bleeding like mad. Her innocent  
eyes were now blood shot. Damn!

"Sakura run!" I screamed. Sakura turned around. Her eyes widened. She pulled out her roth steyr 1907 self loading gun from her holster and aimed at the now monster my eyes widened,"No don't shoot her! It's a trap!".I hit my hand against hers to get her to miss,but it was too late. As soon as she shot the dead kid,her yellow collar started to blink a red light and hissing was coming from all over the place now.

I groaned and grabbed my injured right arm from the cause of trying to knock the gun from her hand.I had to grab her arm with my left hand,"We need to go!"As I dodged,kicked,and head butt the dead,Sakura shot most of them to make sure they stayed were sprinting towards us at a fast pace,but we were faster..by a few yards.

We were almost to the exit where light was shining as if we were about to reach heaven.I knew I shouldn't have  
looked back,but I wanted to see how many there I looked back,it was one of the most stupid ideas. I frock  
out because they were so close on our tail. This is what was running through my mind:

'Shit,Shit,Shit,Shit,Shit,Shit,Shit,Shit,Shit,Shit,Shit,SHIT!'

As we reached the outside,more of them were coming from the sides!It was a ten story hotel,so I'm starting to wonder if it was a popular hotel maybe? I dunno,just an guess.

The groaning,moaning,and hissing yells of the infected just made me run faster.I got three of my grenades,chewed off the hand of them,and threw them behind big fiery explosions and crys made my heart little fuckers better die in hell! AHAHAHAHA!

I got into the passengers seat while Sakura quickly started the car,slamming on the brakes.I just turned her way and glared at her,smirking.  
She looked at me and did a double take as we left those beasts behind."What?" She asked annoyed,obviously knowing what I was smirking about.

My smirk turned into an innocent smile,"Oh you,just waiting for those  
wonderful words to sing off your soft lips.".I innocently being the smartass I am,pissed her off.

She hesitated saying those sweet words,turning them into a mumble.I cupped my left ear,"A-wha? I couldn't hear you dear,please speak up."  
She rolled her eyes and growled,". now?".

I closed my eyes taking in that angelic melody,and sighed." have no idea." I chuckled.  
And leaned back as the dripping blood from my bullet wound continued to leak out of my arm.I grabbed a towel from the back  
then wrapped it around the wound,until we got to the next stop.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own the OC's and the PLOT.  
It may seem confusing,and short but the next chapter will explain the sudden action.  
Don't forget to tell me your opinion by REVIEWING!;D  
Thank you for reading.

-Hazu-chan3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter lll:More then pain.

**_Well,about ten minutes ago we just arrived at this abandoned hotel that was maybe as huge as was all quiet and creepy. Cobwebs,Spiders,and dry wall were here,there,everywhere. Our combat boots were quietly booming along the dry,cracked floor that was covered in dust. It was clear that this building was abandoned long ago. Sand somehow found it's was to covering the rips on the walls that were also occupied with dry blood prints made by dead fingers,and claw marks._**

**_The Lights above were dimming. Flickering at a weird slow,slow,slow,fast,fast,slow,fast were open to reveal pitch black darkness,Making me hesitate if I should go in there or 's flashlight guiding us along the way._**

**_ Crickle. Crackle. Crick. Pop. Crack._**  
**_The flickering lights sang._**

**_Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step. Step._**  
**_Rhythemed our boots as we turned at a corner._**

**_ Moan~_**

**_ Alarmed,I was already in fighting stance._**  
**_"Hazuko." I called. She put up her hand to signal me,"I heard."._**  
**_We kept going forward as we heard slow steps dragging near us._**

**_ I heaved as I smelt the dry red liquid that was once alive and human coming from behind._**  
**_I turned and saw nothing. Yet. I walked backwards pointing my gun anywhere I thought they would_**  
**_come out. I furrowed my eyebrows._**

_'Just come out here already,bastards.'_**_ I thought._**  
**_We heard groaning coming in front of me,making Hazuko turn my way._**  
**_Nothing._**

**_"Ughhhhh~"._**

**_My emerald eyes got two times bigger._**  
**_"Hazuko!"._**  
**_She turned to face the dead man in her face and tried to pry him off when he latched onto her._**  
**_As soon as I was about to help,I felt heavy breathing on my now goosebump covered neck._**

**_Quickly,I turned shooting the thing in the stomach. It bounced back slightly but kept walking towards me._**  
**_I shot in the head,causing it to groan in pain and clapse on the ground._**  
**_"Run!" I ordered._**  
**_We burst into speed,turned the right,and met up with about twenty others._**

**_They were all over the place! Once I turned left,there was ten of them,When I turned right,there were_**  
**_fifthteen! I mean shit! On top of that Hazuko was having more trouble then myself,So I had to watch_**  
**_her back as well!_**

**_"Sakura your left!" The dark haired zombie slayer warned me. I was so overwhelmed and not focused that I accidentally turned right,and shot Hazuko! Oh boy,not good. She screamed in agony,pain written clearly all over her lightly tanned face. Her dark heliotope eyes wincing,while bring her right hand to cover the bullet wound on her bicep._**

**_I knew I wasn't going to hear the end of this._**

**_"God dammit Sakura! I told you it was on your left!" She yelled. All I could say was,"I'm Sorry! Hiya!" as I continued to wack the moaning beasts._**

* * *

Now,after all that action,bumping into a demonic little girl,whom I once felt bad for,and having to admit Hazuko was right,  
I was driving alongside a bleeding Hazuko who was clearly showing she was holding back from rubbing it in my face that I was wrong.

I was pissed off of course. I despised it when she was always right. Finnaly I couldn't take it.  
"Okay I already said I was wrong,what more do ya want?" I asked, pretended to think,putting her soft  
finger up to her pink lips,and looking up at the sky.

"Hmm..well let's go over this whole thing. We pulled up to a mansion like hotel,abandoned of course.  
You stopped,and I thought it was a bad idea. We got into a tiny debate,and you said,and I quote,

**_"Okay fine. If we run into any zombies,before we find any equipment or needs,I'll do your chores for the next three weeks."_**

unquote."

A deathly glare was being sent at her,hoping I could burn her if I glared hard enough.  
She smiled cheekily and softly chuckled,"Heh, heh. You do realize looks don't kill right Sakura dear?"  
She teased.

Steam came out of my ears,making it sound like a train as my face rose up into a tomato red.  
My focus went back to driving as blood boiled in my veins. So far the score was:Hazuko-47,  
Sakura-...2. As I tallied the imaginary score board,waterfall tears came leaking from my eyes.  
_'why me?'_.

"Okay,Okay. I'll go easy on you. You can do my chores for a month,but have the weekends off.".  
That sounded like a real nice deal. That is until I realized there was only a day difference.  
I turned to Hazuko extremely annoyed that she did that on purpose. All she did was smirk.

"Oh ha ha. Real funny." I said sarcasticly.  
She put up her hands,shrugging her shoulders,"Hey. Either twenty-one days of hard labor,or Twenty.  
Your choice dude.".

"Fine,I'll take the offer."I huffed.  
"Yay!" Hazuko cheered.  
"Whatever.".

I noticed the road started to get a little bumpy as we started crossing the Verrazano Narrows Bridge,  
that was completely deserted. Hmph. Well it matched all the other deserted,ripped up places on this  
waste land.

A few minutes ago Hazuko was treating her wound,but because of the destroyed bridge and road,  
she was having trouble.

"Uh Sakura. Do you think you could pull over a sec?" She asked.

I pulled over to the side,and pulled out my gun in case any thing came out and attacked us. I grabbed my medical kit and decided to help her.I was in the middle of the healing process until,

"Damn Sakura,I told you it was on your left,this shit hurts." Hazuko complained. For the billionth time.  
I slowly pulled out the cause of her pain as she winced. I dropped the silver bullet on the ground,and got the alcohol to clean out the gash.

"Crap! Take it easy will ya?" She yelped.  
"Sorry,I'm trying to be as careful as I possibly can kay?".

By the way it was looking,it was pretty deep shot. She had to have  
eleven stiches. As I criss crossed the thread in her skin,I saw she was having another headache.

"How bad are your headaches getting?" I asked without looking away from what I was doing.  
She put her right hand on her head."Getting worse each day,but I'll live I guess." she said popping a pain killer in her mouth.

I nodded.

I cut the string that was left over,and cleaned the rest of the dry blood.  
I grabbed a soft tissue like cloth,put it on her injury,then gently wrapped the gauze around her arm.  
She flexed and slowly moved her arm to get use to the feeling.

"Thanks.".She pulled out her gun,and without looking up,shot a dead man who was walking slowly over here six yards away. I just started putting my supplies away,not even bothering to look,since I already knew that thing was here.

I stood up,and packed the supplies in the back."Well you ready to go? The map shows that there's an old mini food mart about four miles away." I considered.

"Hm..can we stop by a gas station first?".  
"Uh..Hazuko? You do realize that we already have gas tanks back home right?".  
"Yes I know,but It's closer and I just wanna check something out.".  
I shrugged,"Alright. Let's go.".

I was about to go to the drivers seat,until Hazuko said she wanted to drive for a while. I protested,but she said her arm would be okay. So in the end she was driving us to our destination. 

* * *

Hey guys,I know I said on my profile that I update on Fridays,but I'm leaving for New York tomorrow morning(Thursday) and I'm gonna be on the road for a bit. Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Kishimoto-san created:3 Soo...yeah! Review pretty please. :)


End file.
